The present invention relates generally to a tie hanger, and more particularly to a tie hanger having one or more tie-supporting arms.
Various kinds of tie hangers are already well known in the art, including a type having a plurality of pivotable arms which are located adjacent one another on a support and which, when access is desired to the ties, are pivoted to a position in which they extend at right angles to the support. The support is intended to be mounted on a door of a clothes closet, or in a similar position. Each of the arms has a length that is just sufficient to support a single tie, and the arms are spaced from one another in direction transversely of their pivot axes by a distance which is slightly longer than the length of the arms so that, when the arms are pivoted back against the support to a storage position, all of the arms will become located in a common plane with the free end of one arm being located adjacent the pivoted end of the next arm, and so on. An arrangement is provided which is coupled with all of the arms in order to pivot all of the arms simultaneously to the storage position or to the access position.